Fantasies of a Washboard Stomach
by shadowkeepre
Summary: It was a challenge, issued by Sephira Jo...."What would Kenshin fantasize about?"


okay. this one was a challenge issued by none other than our talented sephira jo. she wanted us on the b/k cult list to write about what kenshin would fantasize about....well, i think i am one of a whole TWO that responded. it needed to be in fic format, and one to two pages....i KINDA followed through, here.

anyway, kenshin in does not belong to me, though i take credit for mr. sexy withOUT pants...(long story, don't ask). please refrain from the unessicary suing of me for money i don't have, and, instead, know that if you fail to comply, a group of mercenaries under the command of captain hercule the pansy will lay siege to your accomodations, and take great pride and pleasure in plundering, pilliaging, and pre-emptive salvaging all of your worldly possessions.

^_^

enjoy the story, otherwise!

oh, and if you find any spelling/gramatical errors, please let me know asap via email so that i might fix them! i don't want to bother the good readers with my atrocious abilities. ja ne!

**Fantasies of a Washboard Stomach**

The cold water was a stark contrast to the heat of the summer day. Kenshin was elbow-deep in the wash-basin, gently rinsing the soap from one of Kaoru's obis.   
  
_Her kimono. Kaoru's._  
  
Kenshin's eyes began to show small flecks of amber as his sword-callused hands gently ran over the material. His mind was filled with images of the heavy silk tight around her body, molded to her form, encompassing her body in a way he knew she would encompass him.  
  
_Silk rustling against skin, a gaze of molten amber, heated flesh meeting flesh. Lips touching, caressing, tongues finally learning the other' taste. Unnecessary roughness giving way to a startled gasp and a keening moan of pleasure.  
_  
Busu! Busu!  
  
  
  
Startled, Kenshin looked up from his daydreams, staring intensely as Kaoru chased the boy around the dojo as she wielded her bokken at him.   
  
_Strong, fiery Kaoru, running with careless abandonment, wary arousal apparent in her face, cheeks flushed with the thrill of the chase.  
_  
Kenshin stood, gently shaking out the obi before hanging it on the line.  
  
_Cloth tearing, ripping. Bit by bit of her body becomes revealed to him as he slowly disrobes her with his sakabatou. The blade ran, teasing, along her skin. Never cutting, never drawing blood._   
_  
Finally, she stood before him, pale in the moonlight, shivering in her nudity. He came to her, comforting her, holding her close, before bringing his lips to her neck and nibbling, sucking, marking her as his. With her soft moan, his eyes blazed amber, and he relinquished control to his darker half.   
  
Soft hands grazing his chest were captured, held prisoner above her head, giving him leeway to kiss, lick and nip the rest of her body as he saw fit. Gasps and moans were heard by any passer-by; he let her cry her praises to him for the world to hear. With his free hand, he gently tested her heated wetness at the junction of her thighs, making sure she was ready.  
  
To feel, finally, to know what she felt like within. Her heat, her slick readiness. It was a heady combination that threatened his control. Primal instincts ordered him to take, plunder, do as he wished. They threatened to leave him sated, leave him wanting.   
  
A feral gleam in his eyes, the Battousai smirked into her beautiful blue eyes, dark with passion, drugged with pleasure. Stilling all other movements, he leaned over to bite her neck.  
  
The thrill of the threat, the intoxication of the power of control  
  
Lifting her, unsuspecting, into his arms. Cradling her gently. Carrying her weary body to the bathhouse, gently washing her off, placing her in the bathtub, resting her against his chest, hands idly wandering along her body, caressing, teasing_  
  
Kenshin plunged his arms into the wash-basin. The cold water was a stark contrast to the heat of the summer day.  


~*~Owari~*~

thank you for reading; please review!


End file.
